fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasane An
Sasane An is another new member of Nightloid. As of 9 September, 2016; the character is owned by Beatrice—who asked the permission of Fanloid01 to adopt several of her characters—due to the original creator of the character not associating herself with Fanloids or Vocaloids anymore. Design TBA History In 2016; the original creator of Oceana, Mika, Karina, Serina, Sasane and a few other characters—Fanloid01—announced on the wiki that she was not interested in Fanloid or Vocaloid anymore. A few months later, on September, Beatrice—the co-creator of Nightloid, and also a friend of Fanloid01—decided to adopt the latter's characters, mainly to improve them into detailed characters and not leaving them without a character owner. Fanloid01 approved, and Beatrice started improving the adopted characters. Beatriz has planned to improve many of the fanloids, including Mika, the Patel twins, and have completed revamping a couple of them; Oceana Jenifer and Sasane. Personality Sasane has a crush on Mika Reizou, and vice versa. He also loves to play video games. He always wanted to draw like Mika, instead of copying and tracing pictures. Sasane often speaks softly, as he is often shy to do so. He has an affinity for listening to music and playing mobile games, which is further emphasized by his character item being a iPod Touch. Sasane can be very serious at some time, although most don't take him seriously. He is half American, with the other half being Japanese, along with a quarter of Korean. He speaks fluent English and some Japanese, although his Korean language skills are needless to say mediocre. He's born to be a runner like Mika, but a lot faster than her. He joins track and runs faster than anybody. On the other hand, his "girlfriend" believes that she can beat him in a flash. Sasane likes music, as described above; he likes to play the guitar and saxophone, along with singing. Some of the Nightloid members think he's handsome, but they are converted into haters shortly because he cheats on them and argues with them very frequently. Biography At first, Sasane was created as a human-android by Dr. Edward Rey Eiffle. He fell in love with Dr. Rina Jay Anderson—the developer and creator of Mika, and because of that they decided to work together on Sasane. The scientists were inspired by Kagamine Len, and decided to take a few aspects of his appearance into the new android, Sasane. A few years later, Sasane and the rest of the Eiffle-Anderson human-androids were put into school to make them appear as normal humans. After a mysterious string of events, some of the androids (Sasane, along with Mika and her siblings) and the human friends they made at school (the Patel twins and Oceana) joined the Nightloid group. Sasane had once tripped Mika at their school, Maple Academy, but Midori Reizou (Mika's eldest sister) had almost kicked him in the face (like Mika always does), but the teacherhad seen the scene and had punished the two of them. Additional info Relationships *''Nightloid -'' Many of them are "frenemies" with him. **Renu Mika- crush, frienmies? (ex crush/crush) **Karina/Serina Patel- enemy(but not Serina) **Oceana Jenifer-crush, frienmies? (ex crush) **Sarika An - genderswap/ little sister **''Semi Sakura -'' Another best friend of Sasane. Trivia *In some of Mika's "love songs" he makes an appearence, such as World is Mine, or Romeo and Cinderella. Gallery Kellysinaga Sasane An NEW.png|In Rinmaru Games' Anime Avatar Maker. Fanloid01_Sasane_An.jpg|Former recolored art. Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Derivative Category:Voiceless Category:Voice from Kagamine Len Category:Original Category:Nightloid